


Greed (oc x oc)

by Saber-Guru (Lied_Ghost)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Biting, Cock Warming, Eggpreg, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Futanari, Knotting, Monsters, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Original Fiction, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Size Kink, Tail Sex, monster cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lied_Ghost/pseuds/Saber-Guru
Summary: Mill wakes up after a night of drinking, finding a familiar person laying beside her. It seems nothing happened, but that will change.Mill is my girlfriend's oc, Matthias is mine.
Relationships: Matthias(oc)/Mill(oc)
Kudos: 15





	Greed (oc x oc)

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is like pure face fucking with some minor cock warming. Next chapter is when you get the alien dick. 
> 
> Size difference tag bc mill is 6'9 and Matthias is 6'1.

It was dark when Mill opened her eyes. She was laying on soft sheets of an unknown fabric. It felt softer than silk. A soft groan escaped her lips as she moved her hand up to hold her head. She tried to sit up, but couldn’t, it was then she finally noticed the arms wrapped around her waist from behind. They kept a firm grip on her torso, one of the hands gently squeezing one of her breasts. She shifts in the grip to look at who’s holding her, her eyes landed on the familiar face of Matthias, his normally neat ginger hair messy and partially covering his face.he seemed to be asleep, what was she doing here with him? She couldn’t remember the night before, seeing a couple empty wine bottles scattered around the floor and on the bed. “Oh lovely..” she sighed blushing lightly, she was still mostly dressed in her boxers and a robe. She grabbed the arm draping over her moving it and sitting up looking for her clothes.

As she sat on the edge, the weight of the bed shifted as the male sat up sliding one hand into the robe to grab her chest, and the other going down lightly tracing his finger over her thighs.

“I didn’t expect you to be awake yet love..” he rested his head on her shoulder, his breath lightly tickled the skin of her neck as he leaned forward gently kissing her shoulder. 

The female blushed and shivered slightly, biting her lip and huffing. “Where am I?” She asked, mildly inpatient. She didn’t mind the feeling but she still didn’t know what was happening.

He chuckles lightly, his fingers lightly going over her thighs “You’re in my house dear, you came over earlier today remember? We had drinks and came up here to…’cuddle’ but you fell asleep.” he shifted, pulling her onto his lap and nuzzling at her neck. He grabbed her thighs and squeezed making her shift. He let out a small groan. His erection being teased with the friction. He was pent up, tired of waiting for this. 

“How about we continue what we started though?”

He pulled her back down into the bed and straddled her. His boxers already having a noticable buldge. His blue and green eyes glowed as he looked down at her with lust and hunger. “You look so lovely in my robe~” Metal clamps shut around her wrists and ankles, spreading her so he could look at her better.

“Hey-” she blushed and huffed biting at her lip glaring lightly at him. “Mm..dinner and a movie first~” she stuck out her tongue slightly. He took the chance to lean down and slowly lick at it, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it much to million’s surprise. She let out a shiver and a small moan as he moved to kiss her, she purred lightly shoving her tongue down his throat. He groaned and sucked at it, choking from the length of it alone.

He was grinding himself against her stomach, grabbing and kneeding at her large breasts as he let her fuck his mouth with her pointed tongue. 

When it became hard to breath, he had to pull away. He made sure to do it slowly, feeling every part of it as it slid out. 

“Mm~ What a nice tongue… mind if I try it out some more?” he reached his hand down, grabbing the growing buldge sending a shiver down his spine. 

Mill blushed, biting her lip. “A-aint moving a bit to fast?”

He grabbed her face gently with one hand, squeezing it lightly. His other hand pushed a couple of fingers between her lips, he forced her to open her mouth as he shoved his fingers to the back. She huffed but didn't gag, mild disapointment washing over him. He pulled his fingers back and grinned down at her, moving the wet fingers down to his boxers to free his cock. He spit into his hand and have himself a few quick pumps.He bit his lip, leaning down to give her a quick kiss before he crawled forward to get into position. 

“be a good girl and don’t bite~” his knees were on either side of her head as he put the head of his cock against her lips holding it there for a moment before sliding it into her mouth, lightly shivering. He rubbed and prodded against the inside, making sure to feel every part. He wanted her to taste him, to know that she was his. 

He let out a soft groan shifting his legs and lowering his hips to enter the tight warmth waiting for him. Just being this close to her drove him wild. “Oh mill, this is already better than I imagined!” He breathed out as she sucked against him, dragging her tongue across his shaft. A pleased whine escaped his lips, but it wasn't enough. 

He pushed more of himself into her throat, once he was a comfortable ways in he started to rock his hips, thrusting into her slowly at first, but soon quickening his pase. She was stuck letting him fuck her throat, his balls slapping against her chin. The smell of his hormones and sex was filling the air quickly. The slap of skin against skin and his pleased groans we're all that was in her ears.

He grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head up against him as he thrust, pushing himself deeper. As soon as he was fully sheathed he halted, holding her head in place. He was half tempted to just keep her there for hours, just using her like a cock warmer. He gently moved his hips, causing his cock to throb. His fingers Tangled themselves in her hair, her head forced to stay angled upwards. 

Mill could feel it lodged down in her throat, her nose was pressed up against his torso, the hair tickling her face slightly. She needed to breath soon, she could feel her chest start to hurt from the lack of air. She tried to move her head, but his grip was firm and keeping her head still. It wasn't until he felt her eyes watering that he started to pull back slowly.

“hng- ah fuck..” 

He moved her head back and moved his hips up, leaving just the tip in her mouth as she gasped for air. She only got a few seconds of freedom before he pulled her head back up roughly, forcing almost all of himself back in. A loud moan escaped him as the muscles in her throat desperately squeezed at him. He spread his legs more, leaving his full weight resting on her face as he sat there to enjoy the feeling. 

She attempted to move her head, or to pull back, anything to relieve some of the pressure or give her some air, but she was trapped back in his Mercy. She looked upwards, finding him staring down at her in bliss. The burning in her lungs got worse as she squirmed underneath him. He loosened his grip on her hair to gently stroke the top of her head. 

After what felt like forever of pailful stillness, he finally got back onto his knees, slowly pulling his cock out. He couldn't help but lightly Bob her head, using her like the toy she was. With a slick sound he removed the last of himself from her throat. 

He grinned at the sight, she was breathing heavily while trying to swallow away the extra saliva that had been forced to form from the brutal hold. He let go of her hair and sat up, slowly jerking himself. As soon as he felt himself close, he stopped. He turned himself around to face towards her legs. 

“keep doing good like this and I'll reward you” he purred out as he let go of his cock, letting it fall between her tits with a wet slap. He backed up, leaving a light trail of saliva and precum follow all the way back to her lips. 

“open~”

She glared up at him, a small growl escaped from her. If he hadn't caught her off guard at first, he wouldn't be doming. She's knew damn well she was going to make him learn his place. She kept her mouth shut in a thin line. 

He let out a sigh and reached down, forcing his fingers into her mouth to pull it open. His cock was roughly forced into it before he let go. “right after I was Praising you as well, I guess I'll just have to teach you not to do that dear” 

She didn't get a warning as he slammed his hips down, nearly half of him was wedged back into her throat. He set a harsh pace, his only goal was to finish himself. He didn't pull out to adjust this time, he spread his legs out to make himself go all in. Once he was in he didn't pull out, simply humping at her face and grinding down onto her. His hand reached down to her neck, tracing his fingers over the thick buldge that was now present. He wrapped his hand around it and her neck the most he could, sliding it up and down and making her choke when he squeezed it. 

He groans as he feels his hand from the inside, his cock twitches in delight. As she chokes he makes a point to move his hips back only slightly, only to ease them back into place. He slowly starts to repeat the action, a few inches leave her throat but are only slid back in before she's can even get a breath in. She starts to pull at the bindings and kick the best she can in an attempt to get leverage on him. All it does it make him brutally thrust into her. 

He growled and squeezed her throat, shutting his eyes as he begins to go at a quick and harsh pace, he's so close, he feels like he's going to explode. It doesn't take long after the pace is set for him to tip over the edge, with a moan and one last push he cums down her throat. He slowly slides out, jerking the shaft outside her mouth to prolong his orgasm. His seed pools on her tongue and the back of her throat, forcing her to swallow it once he finally pulls out. 

“Damn, I didn't think your mouth would be that good. Can't wait to try the rest” 

He grinned down at her, as she lightly panted he rubbed the tip against her tongue, wiping the little amount of cum left onto it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this chapter! No idea when the next one will be out, but I can promise there will be a lot of Alien dick and rough femdom so don't worry ;) 
> 
> If you have any suggestions please feel free to comment.


End file.
